


Meaning of Life

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	Meaning of Life

People spend years searching  
For what their life means,  
Their purpose for being,  
The key to their dreams

For some it's teaching  
Others like to write  
And some like to entertain  
Night after night

There are pressures from others  
To figure it out  
And to let them know what you think  
Your life is about

But some of us had no choice  
Had a destiny thrust upon  
And a heavy weight they carry  
Their whole life long

It was not my dream to be a hero  
I was not about saving the world  
Would the prophecy have foretold it  
If I had been born a girl?


End file.
